


the sun is up and I'm going blind [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Kimallura, F/F, Femslash February, Life Advice From Resident Lesbian Kima of Vord, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "the sun is up and I'm going blind" by impossibletruths."Keyleth can't stop watching Pike. Kima has some answers. Being in love is confusing, you know."





	the sun is up and I'm going blind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sun is up and I'm going blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864680) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



Length: 13:58  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20sun%20is%20up%20and%20i'm%20going%20blind.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20sun%20is%20up%20and%20i'm%20going%20blind%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH. Thanks to impossibletruths for giving me permission to record their stories! Used to fill the "pride" monthly theme challenge at podfic_bingo. Also using a cheat to swap in "femslash" for my "record standing up" square.


End file.
